As part of a joint project encompassing three institutions - the University of Chile, University of Wisconsin, and University of Rochester - this subproject focuses on the development and application of behavioral techniques, including computer technology, and the measurement of behavioral variables. In addition, it incorporates toxicological and pharmacological approaches relevant to the joint program.